Patent Documents 1 to 3 have described vehicles in which a battery pack or an electric double layer capacitor is fixed to a vehicle body. In the vehicle described in Patent Document 1, a concave portion is formed in a floor of the vehicle body and the battery pack is housed into the concave portion.